Stained
by lyke oh snap
Summary: Stained. Like any other useless kid, he got what he deserved.


**Stained**

"Stop it,"

"What was that?" he hissed. "Speak up, Sasuke, I can't hear you."

"S-stop it," I sobbed, louder than before. "Stop!"

He smirked. "You don't want me to stop, Sasuke, you like it all too well." He was smirking. His voice was drenched in smugness as he slipped his hand down my pants, proving his point.

"Ngh!"

He lowered his mouth to my neck; his cold, wet tongue roamed my collar bone. I nearly gagged.

"You foolish boy," he chuckled, moving so his eyes locked with mine. Even in the darkness of the room his eyes held an evil and malicious glint. "Why do you resist me?"

"Just please… Stop," I mumbled, tears streaming down my cheeks.

He lifted a hand to my cheek, wiping away a tear.

"Why?" I asked softly, unconsciously leaning into his touch. "Why do this to me?" A new stream of tears fell from my eyes.

He leaned forward and whispered maliciously in my ear. "Because we _both_ need this. We both need an… escape. _You_ are _my_ escape… You _are_ mine."

"I don't belong to you!" I choked out, slapping his hand away.

"Why you—" he hissed out.

He struck me.

I was used to the violence, but there was something different about it now. There was more… of something…

He grabbed my chin, roughly pulling my face closer to his.

"You stupid, foolish boy!" he spit out. "I _own_ you! You _belong_ to me! You are mine!"

The grip on my chin grew tighter.

My eyes widened.

He was getting mad.

He was going to make me suffer.

He was going to punish me.

"No…" I whispered. I tried to shake my chin from his grasp but to no avail. He was stronger than I, his grip too hard to shake.

He snickered and placed his head on my shoulder. "No, Sasuke, you're mine to do with as I please."

Without warning, he grabbed my shoulders and threw me from the safety of the wall and into the darkness.

With a soft thump I landed on the bed.

My breath caught. 'No, not… not this… anything but… this…"

Tears continued to stream silently from my eyes. "Please…" I whispered.

I could feel his body standing at the foot of the bed.

He held something between his hands. "You really need to keep quiet, Sasuke. All your chatter is starting to irritate me."

The weight on the bed shifted.

My breathing started to become irregular. I made a sound between a whimper and attempted words.

"You really _should_ stop talking now, Sasuke." He inched forward.

Sobbing, I quickly tried to get as far away from that thing as possible, but I soon found myself with my back pressed up against the headboard of the bed.

I put my hands to my face and began to sob.

"No! Please—"

I was cut off—gagged—by him. He tied a cloth around my mouth tightly.

He suddenly grabbed my hips and pulled me underneath him.

I automatically put m y hands on his chest, trying to keep as much distance between us as possible. I didn't want that thing near me, but I knew it was a waste of energy.

"Well now, that certainly won't do," he tisked. "We don't want you resisting me, now do we?" He grabbed both my struggling hands in his vice like grip and tied them to the headboard.

He chuckled and slowly began to rip my shirt right off my body, exposing my chest.

I felt his long, slimy tongue trail across my flesh getting lower and lower.

I pulled my knees up towards my chest, a barrier between my body and his.

"Tch…" he let out an irritated breath. He grabbed the waistband of my shorts and boxers, dropping them to the floor in one quick motion, and leaving me to shiver in the drafty room.

Before I knew it, my ankle was caught in his grasp and tied to the bed post. The same cold fingers curled around my other ankle and tied it to the other bed post.

"No, Sasuke," he smirked, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "no getting away tonight."

I just laid there, breathing heavily.

_No, not again_

I felt myself bleeding.

_God! Not again!_

My entire being was hurting. I could feel the blood running in streaks off my body and pooling on the bed sheets.

_Why?_

He removed the cloth around my mouth.

"Sasuke," he hissed.

_Don't! Don't say my name!_

"Sasuke, you are mine."

_No! Never! Never will I be yours!_

There was a tap at the door.

After a moment, the door opened and Kabuto stepped in.

"Orochimaru-sama, there is a messenger for you at the gate."

"I shall be there in a moment." He answered.

Kabuto nodded and closed the door.

Orochimaru turned away from the door to stare at me. Adjusting is robes, he reached out a hand.

I didn't move. I was too exhausted to even cringe at his icy touch.

"Remember, Sasuke, you belong to me."

And with that, he turned and walked out the door.

As the door closed, fresh tears began to once again stream down my cheeks.

"Why me?"

Owari

**AN-** WEE! Okay… So I've been reading a lot of Kingdom Hearts yaoi on FanFictionNet and this story was inspired by on of the Riku/Ansem-Xehenort fics I read, so if you just change around the characters to be Riku and Xehenort I'm sure it could work either way… But I didn't want it to be a KH fic… So I made it SASUKExOROCHIMARU! XD

I totally surprised myself when, just out of no where, I thought, "I wanna write a SasuOro fic!" I totally cannot stand this paring! It scares the begeebies out of me! So I freaked myself out while writing this… lol I wrote it right before I went to bed.. so I had scary Oro nightmares… snuggles with Haku plushie ;-; I scared me.. sniffle lol

It was really creepy… But yeah.. I hope you enjoyed this! I'm not going to beg for reviews, but it would be nice! . Everyone that reviews gets an Amazing Azzy cookie… nudge you know you want it…. nudge nudge It filled with cookie goodness… nudge-ity nudge nudge lawl! XD

PS. I'm sorry the title is so bad… I'm terrible with them… If you have a suggestion for a better one, please tell me! Lol


End file.
